I only wish for a Heart
by Chocobo-Angel
Summary: A heartless tells her story, of life and death, and of the spiky-haired boy.


**Disclaimer: *checks pockets* Nope, still don't own shit.**

* * *

**I only wanted a heart.**

My feet made no sound as I crept towards my target. I could see the soft pulsing in his chest not as strong as I would like, but not bad either. The boy was knelt at the feet of a statue, hands held in prayer, the pulsing strengthened. Soon, soon I would be able to feel that warm feeling in y hands again, I licked my lips. True enough within minutes the pulsing and glowing reached its highest point, I pounced.

Everything was frenzied my lunge had sent him plowing into the little fountain at the feet of the idol he was praying to. His fists flew t me in desperation, legs and feet flying. His weight easily knocking me off of him, he leapt out of the fountain feet pounding over the grass.

One…two…three…four…five.

I took chase, my body melding into the ground to catch up to him; I reached out of his shadow to grab his ankle, effectively sending him tumbling to the ground. He hit hard, a yell escaping his lips, his heart was racing, and his Heart trembled in fear of me. I crawled onto his chest again to plunge my fist into him, his Heart was so warm. His eyes were wide with pain, tears and saliva running down his face. With a quick jerk of my hand his Heart came flying out of his chest, a scream accompanying it. His body faded from under me, I pressed his Heart into my chest relishing the feeling of being whole for a minute. My antenna perked up, someone was coming. I slipped into the shadows again to hide.

**Can I have yours?**

My mistress had told me to follow one of the stronger heartless; we were going after a bigger target than the boy that I had targeted on my own. I sat upon the back of a Devastator; he hovered few feet from the ground. I grab onto his antenna as he teleports us to the world that we were assigned. I can't remember the name, but the people look strange here. No one gives us a passing glance; perhaps they don't see the odd shadows on the ground?

Our target's Heart pounded and shone no doubt from the fact that he was being chased by the guards. He leapt over a small woman, no taller than two feet. A wild grin stretched over his lips, a feral snarl ripped from his strong chest as he pushed a man that stood well over seven feet high out of the way. Enraged the tall green haired elf took chase, shifting his body into that of a dark green cat. The smaller elf suddenly vanished, his footsteps fading along with him.

Once out of the city we pounced, He drew his daggers as though they would damage us. The devastator formed an electric ball between its four legs and shot it at him. He easily dodged the blast and flew towards us, with a flash of steel and a loud clang I was sent flying, this only served to piss off my companion. He spun around like a ballerina, one of his legs catching the thief in the side. Blood spilled; taking my chance I pounced on him to plunge my arm into his heavily armored chest.

**I promise I won't break it.**

I dodged the swing, the child was better than I, no doubt I would be killed in one sweep should I be caught. The duck and dog were busy fighting off some of my companions, the spiky-haired teenager had his eyes set on me. I danced out of the way of his next blow; his foot snapped out and caught me off guard. I was sent flying a few feet back, he closed the space between us and before I could do anything to protect myself the weapon that he wielded struck me repeatedly in the side. The damn cowered that I once called friends had tucked their tails between their legs and fled, leaving me to fight alone. Severely wounded I faced my enemies. I would die here today, this much I know. I didn't fight back as he easily took me down.

**I can mend it if you want!**

I looked down, I could see him twirl his keyblade into the air before unsummoning it. A little pink heart floated into the air, I smiled.

"Come on guys! Let's go see what Cloud and Leon are up to!"

"Cloud…I'm sorry…"

* * *

**A.N/** Shitty ending and I'm sorry for that. Anyway, sorry for any inconsistenties in the story and cannon. Not really sure where this fits in. Oh, before anyone says that heart has the 'H' capitalized in some places but not others, I believe that the heart is the physical heart and the Heart is the spirit.


End file.
